


Castiel's First Christmas

by His_French_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_French_Girl/pseuds/His_French_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences his first Christmas with Dean as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's First Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and Dean was excited about it for the first time in his life. The Apocalypse had been stopped. He and Sam had quit hunting for good, and Sam had gone back to school. It wasn't Stanford, it was the local community college, but at least it was something normal. He was living on campus, had a girlfriend, and was happy.

Dean was also happy. He wasn't just happy because his brother was happy, he was happy because he had a normal life of his own, and he was sharing it with Cas. Dean had a job working at a garage, and Castiel had a job working at a store. Cas was human, but he was alive, and he was making a life for himself too. Together, Dean and Cas had managed to rent a small house. They didn't have a lot of money for extras, and they couldn't afford much that was new, but they loved each other and made it through okay. They were also starting to manage to put away a little bit of savings, for a rainy day. 

The house was very small and drafty, and most of the furniture had either been left over from their landlord or bought at second hand stores, but it was theirs. The landlord had told them they could use whatever they wanted from the attic as well. They had found a couple of old tables, lamps, and some Christmas stuff in a corner. There had been a small, sad tree that had probably been up there for a good thirty years, judging by the layer of dust it wore when they found it. There had also been an old box of ornaments. Dean had brought them down to the living room. Once Cas finished his shift and came home, they would have a simple supper and decorate the tree. 

Supper had been cleared away and the dishes done. The tree had been decorated and Cas sat cuddling with Dean, admiring their handiwork. It was his first Christmas and Dean wanted it to be special. Sam had been invited to spend the holidays with his girlfriend's family, so it would just be the two of them. They planned on spending a quiet Christmas Day together. There would be a roast chicken and vegetables for dinner, and a pie Dean had picked up at the grocery store. There were a few presents from Sam under their little tree for them to open the next day.

They were sitting together, the snow falling outside. They had a blanket draped around themselves and mugs of cocoa on the table beside them. They had decided that they would open their gifts to each other that night. Dean had wanted Cas’ first Christmas to be special, and it was. They exchanged their newspaper-wrapped gifts, sitting together in front of the window. It was perfect. They didn't have much money, and the gifts weren't much, but they were from the heart, and that’s what mattered to both of them.

Cas’ first Christmas wasn't just special, it was perfect. He was with Dean in their drafty little house, they were cuddling, and they loved each other. Cas had everything he could ever want, because he had Dean.


End file.
